Pretty Piece Of Flesh
by Dajypop
Summary: Justice was a catch if there ever was one, Bran decided rather quickly.


**Title:** Pretty Piece Of Flesh  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Viscount's Keep - Seneschal Bran's Room  
 **Pairing:** Justice/Seneschal Bran  
 **Characters:** Justice, Seneschal Bran, Saemus Dumar  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1837  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** AU - Modern AU, Smut, PWP, Human!Justice, Fisting, Multiple Rounds, First Time  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** Justice was a catch if there ever was one, Bran decided rather quickly.

 **AN:** Okay, a few things need to be said for this piece. It is set in a Modern Thedas, where spirits and demons and everything are still there, magic and all that, too. There are guns and other modern weapons imbued with magic or not, as well as everyday items like sponges or cell phones. Justice is similar to Cole, in this one, a spirit who created his own body. He is also a sort of co-captain of the Guard, with Aveline.

If anyone would like for me to write a whole chapter story with this AU, please let me know. I'd love to play with it. ouo

 **Pretty Piece Of Flesh** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

It had been an odd chain of events that lead to this moment. Occasional flirting had lead to more intimate conversation, and before he knew it, Justice was ready to try out this whole 'desire' thing. As soon as their work was over for the day, Bran found himself waiting for the spirit-turned-human in his private quarters, both excited and a little worried for how this night would go. Justice had already told him he didn't know much about this whole 'pleasure' thing, and it was suffice to say that Bran really wasn't experienced when it came to others.

His nervousness took over as he waited, and the stress from the day seemed to catch up with him all at once. By the time the blonde let himself into the other's room, he was fast asleep, with the blanket over his middle and a large t-shirt ridden up his back, showing off a pretty red pair of lacy panties. Blood boiling already, the elder male took a deep breath as he closed the door behind him quietly, the lock clicking in place easily enough.

Heavy footfalls were nearly silent as he crossed the room, and when he reached the bed, his somewhat chill hand rubbed across the bare expanse of flesh between shirt and blanket. This made the redhead give a soft whine as his eyelids scrunched together tighter, and he shifted slightly, blinking blearily to wake up as quickly as possible. A small, tired smile worked onto his face when he locked onto the elder man's face, and he slowly rolled onto his back to look up at him. Rucking up his shirt a bit more up his chest, he scratched at it lazily before sighing.

"I was hoping you would come." An enamored look passed over Bran's face before he slowly sat up, knees tenting the sheets wrapped around his core.

"I told you I would. It would have been unjust to make you wait any longer than necessary." Justice piped up with a soft curve to his lips, and he slowly made up the height difference by bending to kiss the other, something gentle and calm, for now, though a monster of need swam beneath this calm surface.

"Mm… So you did." Wrapping his arms around that thickly muscled neck, he brought their lips together once more, warm and wet as he tugged himself up. Soon sitting on his knees, he groaned gently at the feeling of those thick fingered hands coming to rest on his slim hips, and he wiggled a bit as thumbs pressed in at his hip bones.

"I… Am still not completely sure what to do with this desire." The spirit whispered into the other's jawline, "But I am excited to try anything."

The redhead paused for a moment before moving to lay back in his plush bed, drawing the other with him with an ease that was only allowed.

"Then let's not keep ourselves waiting any longer." The smile on Bran's lips was genuine and sweet, even as he scooted up a bit to attach at the other's neck, sucking long and hard to leave a decent mark that he approved of with another gentle lick to it. Without really knowing what his body was doing, the blonde found his hips giving a few rounding drives forward, finding purchase on a flat stomach or growing rigidity in the other's panties.

Not entirely sure why they were there, unless it was another thing he just didn't understand, he moved to tug them off, only to have his hands stopped by much smaller ones.

"Mm, love, it can be a lot more fun to do it slow… Or to let me give you a little show." Not that he was super confident in his abilities, but he was sure he could come up with something that could leave the other starved for his touch. Managing to slide out from under him, he crawled up the bed a little more and slowly stirred his hips as he rose onto his knees. Head tipping back, he gave a soft moan as his hands trailed up his own back, dragging the thin white fabric up with them, before skirting the edge and tugging it up over his head from the front. It fell to the floor with a soft sigh, and he turned to look at the other, whose eyes were fixated on the impossibly erotic sight of those swaying hips.

A surge of wanton need washed over him and he immediately realized why mortals struggled with it, and why Desire Demons were so popular. There was no mistaking why he heard so much of people succumbing to such things, now that the fire had been lit in his belly. With a rougher touch than he had intended, he reached out and grabbed those hips in a bruising grip, dragging the other back against his hips and giving a few harsh grinds. It wasn't until Bran gave a soft yelp that he stopped, his hazy mind clearing momentarily.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned immediately, though his mind was quickly fogging once more.

"Y-your pants…" The shrill gasp that left the smaller male was almost comical, "T-take them off."

 _Oh._ He could do that.

Releasing his grip on those sharp hips, he quickly and efficiently tugged off his shirt and pants, having forgone underwear because it was 'useless'. Pulling Bran back against his chest, he moaned, hips trying to follow the stirring motion of the other's, almost to no avail. Soon, he was pulling off those delicious red undies and throwing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, his hands busy feeling the supple buttocks presented to him, now that the redhead was nearly laying on his chest and neck.

"W-we need lube." He whispered, untucking his face from the pillows, "N-now. It's a glass tube. Top drawer." Pointing to the nightstand, he gave a soft grunt of appreciation when a work-roughened thumb pressed against the pucker of his entrance.

Momentary distraction turned to fascination as the elder played at it, stroking it lovingly and occasionally trying to pass it, only earning a 'hurry!' that trailed into a moan of satisfaction. Finally pulling back and going for the drawer, he hunted without looking for the tube of lube, coming back with something that was slightly shocking. It was a brilliant amber, somewhat see-through glass… Thing. It almost looked like a dragon's tongue, long and slightly curved, with a slight pyramid-style studding on the top. Stopping completely in his tracks, he showed the other.

"Why do you have a petrified dragon's tongue?" It was the only thing he could think of to call it. When the redhead finally turned to look, his cheeks nearly turned the same color as his hair.

"That's, ah… Not a dragon's tongue." He coughed slightly, embarrassment flagging his erection slightly, "It's… A sex toy, Justice. Something I use when I'm lonely and feeling this way."

"You will not be needing it any longer. I will supply your pleasure, from now on." Tossing it to the floor, he peppered kisses up the other's spine, despite his shocked whimper, as he reached to find the lube once more. "You will come to me whenever you are feeling this way."

"Y-yessssss, Justice, I w-will…" Came the soft moan as the glass vial was finally pulled out, "Y-you will need to stretch me. Until you think I'm ready."

A nod was all he earned in response, and soon a rather large amount of the slick liquid was applied to Justice's hand. He started with one finger, swirling it around the other's entrance a few times, before it finally was swallowed up. That tight, clamping heat around him left an almost-too-loud moan passing his lips, but he was determined to do what was needed to proceed. One finger soon turned into two, scissoring and petting those velveteen walls, before he prodded something that made the smaller male stiffen and shout. When he was reassured that was a good sound, he continued to torment that spot, making Bran whimper and wiggle as a third, and eventually, a fourth finger found their ways inside. It was amazing how much the smaller had already taken, but he didn't quite know when to stop, so soon his thumb and then his hand up to the wrist found its way inside.

"I'm all out of fingers," He began, panting slightly as the need to take the other only grew, "Shall I start with the other hand? Or get the dragon's tongue?"

"I… Th-think it's stretched enough…" Gasped the smaller, turning lust-drunk eyes on the spirit. In that moment, he knew why people enjoyed this so much. It was oddly satisfying to watch the other writhing for him, so intent on pleasure that he didn't quite stop the movements of his hand. "I-if you do-do-don't stop soon, I'm g-go-gonna… I w-won't l-last…"

"Then let go." The spirit replied with a smile that bordered on lecherous, "Let me see and feel you come, love."

Picking up his pace once more, it didn't take long before Bran was screaming into the pillows, toes curling and that impossibly tight heat clamping around his hand. His own desire was a burning sensation in his loins, now, and as the other relaxed, he pulled his hand back, watching it drip slightly. Settling back on his haunches, he watched as his lover wiggled slightly before collapsing in a pile of sweat and cum. Figuring they were finished, he moved to lay beside the other, only to get a questioning look.

"What?"

"We're not done, not y-yet." Panted the redhead, who looked properly debauched enough.

"We're not?"

"No… We still need to take care of you."

"I thought it would be enough to quench my hunger to see you-"

"You're still hard, silly." Using limbs that felt like jelly, he pushed the other over and crawled into his lap, "I'm sure we can find a way to make it feel even better for you."

With Justice's help, he managed to slip down to the base, and was ever-so pleased by the deep, guttural groan that earned him. Hands firmly placed on strong shoulders, he began to rock and stir his hips, the spirit's canting up against him as he moved. Like this, it didn't seem that he would last long enough for Bran to get the proper amount of pleasure out of it, so he used his free hand not gripping a firm cheek to stroke the other.

A few more pumps and the two of them were finished, giving cries completely in sync as they rode out the glorious orgasm this earned them. Panting and gasping, the redhead fell to rest against Justice, and in minutes, after a few hurried breaths of 'I love you's, the mortal was fast asleep. The elder passed his time petting and kissing at whatever skin he could reach, relishing in this new feeling of satisfaction.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Annnnnd there we have it! I hope you guys liked it, it was so much fun to write!


End file.
